Two Ghosts, One Plumber
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: After learning a rather disturbing truth, Mario takes a vacation at Rougeport to get it off his mind. What'll happen when he runs into his two ghostly gal pals? Vivan/Mario/Bow. Bowser/Peach. Unofficial sequel to Playing Mantis'Bowser/Peach story. Lemons.


Two Ghosts, One Plumber

Written by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: After learning a rather disturbing truth, Mario takes a vacation at Rougeport to get it off his mind. What'll happen when he runs into his two ghostly gal pals? Vivan/Mario/Bow. Bowser/Peach. Unofficial sequel to Playing Mantis' 'Princess Toadstool Meets Bowser's Mushroom' fic. Rated M for future lemons.

Hey, all. I know that I should be working on the newest chapter of 'The Demon's Hymn Pirates', but that chapter just refuses to write itself for some reason. So, I decided to write this idea that's been in my head for quite a while. I hope it can get my creative juices flowing again.

The main reason that this fic is an 'Unofficial' sequel to 'Princess Toadstool Meets Bowser's Mushroom' is because this sequel has nothing to do with Playing Mantis other than borrowing his plot to build up on. Don't worry, there won't be any bashing going on, in case you've read Mantis' story already.

Anyway, I've rambled on enough already. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was just another day at Mario's humble abode. Since Princess Peach was having a weekend vacation away from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mustachioed Hero found himself with nothing to do but just try to improve his house with new gadgets and the like. He had even gone out and recently bought a new DVD player from a nearby store, and was watching some of the movies he had brought from Brooklyn.<p>

His little bro Luigi had gone to visit Princess Daisy in Sarasaland, the two hitting it off during the last Golf Tournament. Mario gave a little smile at that, happy that he had saved her from the alien, Tatanga the Conqueror way back when. It seemed that both he and his brother had a talent for attracting pretty royal ladies.

"I wonder if Peach is having fun on her vacation. I sure hope so, that girl does so much for her kingdom that she deserves the right to act a bit selfish once in a while." Mario said to himself. "I can't wait until she comes back. After all, that means that when that brute Bowser tries to kidnap her for the umpteenth time, I can go on another adventure! …Plus, I'll get to see her beautiful smile again."

"How would you like to see it right now?" A gruff voice cackled maliciously.

Before Mario could react, his front door was blown off its hinges, flying into the living room and causing the little man to dodge out of the way just in time. He quickly looked up to see one of his worst enemies of all time (second only to the Koopa King himself) staring him down with a wicked sneer on his mustached face.

"Wario!" Mario growled, jumping back to his feet and feeling his body tense up in case Wario tried to start a fight. "What are you doing here?.!" Wario let out a bellow of an evil laugh.

"That's cold, Mario! We haven't seen each other since Princess Peach's last birthday party! The least you could do is treat me like a guest in your own home." Mario scowled.

"I normally don't attempt to greet someone kindly when they've rammed my front door in! Don't tell me that you didn't get enough of a beating when you tried to take over my castle. If you're here for a fight, I'll happily oblige!" Wario responded by holding up his hands in mock surrender, sneer still plastered on his face.

"Slow down, buddy. I didn't come here to fight you…today, anyway. I just recently acquired something that you might find very…interesting." Mario raised an eyebrow, still glaring at his evil counterpart.

"What are you talking about?" Wario gave a nasty chuckle as he pulled out a DVD Cover that was completely black.

"Your little Princess isn't as sweet and innocent as you believe. Trust me, you'll see what I mean when you watch this DVD I whipped up."

Mario looked suspicious for a second, but he strode over to Wario and snatched the DVD out of his hand. "Fine. If it'll get you to get out of my house, then I'll watch this little DVD. Is that all?" Wario simply grinned a cruel grin.

"Yes, that'll do just fine little man!" The huge man strode to the doorway, laughing all the way. "I hope you get a real kick out of it!" Mario just shook his head.

"What was that all about…" Mario decided to fix the door before he looked at the DVD. He was sure that it was probably nothing, but something deep down inside him was starting to worry as he remembered Wario's words…

'_Your little Princess isn't as sweet and innocent as you believe…'_ Mario shook his head again.

"Just what did he mean by that…?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes after fixing the broken door, Mario found himself in front of his DVD player, the black case in his hands. There was nothing at all to allude as to the type of DVD that it could be…and upon opening it, he saw nothing on the DVD itself either. All he had were Wario's words to go on.<p>

"Well…I'm sure that its nothing I can't handle," Mario assured himself. With steely determination, he popped the DVD into the player and started it. Within a few seconds, Mario jolted a bit when Wario's ugly mug appeared on the screen.

'_Wahahahaha! Greetings, Mario! If you're seeing my handsome face on your T.V, then that means that I've delivered this rather…surprising DVD to you personally. Now before the show begins, I just want to let you know that I'll have a very important message for you at the end of it…if you can last that long_. _Anyway, hope you enjoy the show, Mario! I sure know that I did!'_

As the video went dark again, Mario pondered to himself again. What could possibly be so bad as to make him want…

To…

…What was he looking at?

He rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was seeing things. But when the image didn't go away, they began to widen.

'_This…this can't be real…can't be happening…'_

But it was.

Princess Peach, the Mushroom Kingdom Princess and Mario's girlfriend, was on her knees sucking Bowser's cock.

His girlfriend. Was sucking. _Bowser's._ **COCK.**

Poor Mario nearly had a heart attack at seeing this. He didn't know what to think. He hardly _could_ think. All he could think was _'How the hell did THIS happen?.!'_

He watched as Peach began to use her large breasts on the Koopa King's cock, encasing it between the soft mounds. She swirled her pink tongue around the bulbous head as she rubbed her boobs up and down the shaft. Bowser grunted in pleasure as his hips moved up a bit.

'_Princess…' _Bowser grabbed the back of Peach's head sliding it down further as he came into her mouth. Mario watched with ever growing anger as Peach swallowed down as much of the green colored cum as she could.

'_Sorry about that_,' Bowser said with a grin as he watched Peach lick the last of the cum from her fingers. '_I should have given you some more warning_.'

'_Don't be sorry_,' Peach said sweetly as she got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to him, absently grabbing his cock and stroking it some more. '_Do you want me to try it again? I don't think I got it just right._' She was about to do it again, but to her surprise Bowser stopped her.

'_No, that's not fair_,' said Bowser with a mock angry tone. '_You had your meal, it's my turn now_.'

And with that, Mario watched the video as Bowser knelt between Peach's legs and began to eat her out. Every moan and whimper that came from her during the deed shot through Mario like a Bullet Bill, and his hands were gripping the chair that he was sitting in so hard that the wood began to crack and splinter. His growing anger at the events unfolding on the DVD was only quelled by his even larger sadness. Angry tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he watched his worst enemy ravage the love of his life…and said love enjoy every minute of it.

He was halfway tempted to stop the DVD, melt it with a fireball, and track down Wario so that he could give the bastard the largest beating he'd ever receive in his life for daring to show him this. And as for Bowser…

No more Mr. Nice Guy.

After he dealt with Peach when she returned, Bowser would **die.**

**PAINFULLY**.

It took every single nerve Mario had to keep watching the video. He watched as Bowser and Peach embraced and kissed deeply. Through his haze of anger and despair, Mario could hardly hear much of what was going on anymore, but he did hear how tender and gentle Bowser spoke to Peach, soothing her as he took her virginity.

It was nearly too much for him, watching as the Koopa King thrust his dick into Peach's more than willing pussy, as the princess was moaning in that sweet voice of hers. She even wrapped her legs around his muscular body, thrusting her hips upwards to meet his downward thrusts. Their declarations of love for each other just before this were eating up Mario's soul from the inside.

Just as Bowser was about to cum though, he stopped thrusting. He was about to pull out, but Peach (much to Mario's sadness) stopped him.

She rebuked him for stopping, and told him to keep going. Bowser explained that if he did, there was a good chance that she could get pregnant after his climax. Peach's next words nearly did Mario in right then and there.

'_I don't care!' _Her face softened as she went on. _"I told you that I wanted to do what they did, that I wanted to know what it all felt like. And I said that I wanted you to do it to me. I meant it when I said it, and I still mean it. That means that you're special to me. Haven't you realized that yet? I'm willing to take the risks if it means being able to truly be one with you. Aren't you?"_

Bowser had a look of both disbelief and sheer joy on his face, a look that nearly made Mario blow up the screen with a fireball. He said that he couldn't chance it…couldn't chance Peach leaving him for stopping. So they kept going until the Koopa King reached his climax, Peach biting into his shoulder as she screamed in pure joy and Bowser roared in sheer delight as his green seed pumped into her.

Mario ignored the next few words until Peach realized something. _"What time is it? Oh my God! It's already dark out! What am I going to do? I'm a mess and I need to get back! What if Toad already called Mario? He would never understand and blame you for kidnapping and brainwashing me or something!"_

Mario gained an extremely bitter smile on his tear stained face at the irony. "You won't have to worry about that, Princess. I know you're just as much to blame as he is," The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom growled.

He watched on as Bowser reassured her that she would be able to stay for 2 more days thanks to that whole 'Amusement Park' set up. _'She was getting amused, alright,'_ Mario snarled in his mind.

With that taken care of, the DVD skipped ahead two hours according to the timer at the bottom left. Peach was laying on top of Bowser, his cock still deep within her pussy. She looked about ready to fall asleep.

'_I'll find a way to make this work,' _Peach yawned as she curled up in Bowser's arms._ 'You'll see. My people will get used to you. And if Mario tries anything, I'll just have to send him back to Brooklyn. Because, you're more important…to…me…'_

The door that Mario had fixed exploded into tiny flaming pieces as his fireball decimated it. His whole body shook with hurt and rage that he could barely stop himself from just destroying everything that he could within a few miles. He whirled towards the T.V in anger as Wario's face came back onto the screen.

'_Poor Poor Mario. Having to watch the girl of your dreams being ravaged like that…and by your worst enemy to boot! You must be feeling rather low._ Wario took a moment to laugh loudly, glad that he had shown Mario this DVD and wishing that he could be there in person to see just how torn up he was. But he wasn't stupid, and knew that Mario would try to kill him the next time they met (well, after he was done turning the Koopa King Inside out anyway).

'_You may (or most likely not) have noticed that Bowser wasn't acting like the big fat brute you've come to know and loathe. He underwent quite a transformation after you beat his Giga Bowser Form at the Melee tournament. He's smarter, more sensitive…and quite the charmer. At least, he was charming enough to charm the pants right off of your precious Princess._

'_And another thing…you can have me to thank for the events you saw in the tape. I sent Bowser quite the collection of Monster on Human Porn, and got him _very_ interested in it. Peach turned out to be interested in it as well, and combined with Bowser's new charming personality…let's just say that you're shit outta luck._

'_I know what you're thinking. 'Why would he tell me this when I'm so angry? Does he _want_ me to kill him?' I'm not worried about that in the least. You see, I made quite the number of copies and backups of this movie before I gave it to you. So if you so much as even think about trying to track me down, I'll send the copies all over the Mushroom Kingdom. The entire Kingdom will see just what type of Princess that Peach really is, not to mention that her reputation would be damaged beyond all repair. If you still have any feelings for her at all, this should be enough to keep you at bay. I don't give a damn what you do about the situation with those two. Hell, you could kill _both_ of them for all I care. I just wanted to make you suffer for mucking up my plans to take over your castle._

'_The ball is in your court, Mario. Which will you choose? Revenge…or love?'_

Wario bellowed with uncontrollable laugher, cut off as Mario punched through the T.V screen.

As he held his cut and bleeding hand, he thought about what Bowser had said in the video. If it was true, then Peach would come back to her Kingdom by tomorrow night.

Mario said nothing as he took the DVD out of the player. He stared at it for a long time…before tossing it unto the couch and leaping into his bed.

He would need to get his emotions under control before he confronted Peach tomorrow night, and a good night's sleep would help with that. Making a note to buy a new T.V first thing in the morning and to think about how to deal with this whole situation, Mario slid under the covers. His angry tears did not stop until he had cried himself to sleep.

His dreams about Peach and Bowser fucking all through the weekend ensured that he did not sleep well that night.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter of my new Mario story. Next chapter, Mario confronts Peach about what he has just discovered, and in the chapter after that will finally arrive in Rougeport. Hope you look forward to it, and Catch You Next Continue!<p>

And if you want to read the fic that this story is the sequel to, just copy and paste the last link you see in my profile.


End file.
